Punto sin Retorno
Punto sin Retorno is the 11th episode in the series. It translates to "Point of No Return." Summary Camila's operation goes underground after aligning with the Jimenez cartel; Teresa and Brenda try to start a new life. Netflix Summary Brenda visits the Birdman's mansion and makes him an offer. Unbeknownst to either of them, James is taking aim at the kingpin with a sniper rifle. Plot = Kim's apartment, Dallas, Texas = James is noisily practicing loading and unloading his guns when Kim opens her bedroom door to find him in the hallway. He hadn't warned her that he would be coming over. James tells Kim to pack some things for a couple days and she refuses. They argue and she locks herself in the bathroom. He asks her to meet him at the trailer to no response. James packs up his gun and leaves. = Camila's club, Dallas, Texas = In her office, Camila is counting out some cash when she is told Teresa is asking for her. Teresa comes in and tells Camila that she wants out. Camila tells her that she doesn't have to be afraid of what happened at the hotel and that Teresa is valuable to her, so she needs her. She promises to protect her and that this family won't let her down. Camila tells her to go to the warehouse and pack her shit, because they're moving -- they have to because they're taking out a member of another cartel without permission, and for that there will be repercussions. = Warehouse, Dallas, Texas = The Charger is hurrying everyone along, forcing them to pack faster. He tells Teresa that she has 5 hours to get back from her deliveries. Teresa grabs a bag of cocaine off one of the counters and slips it into her bag before exiting the building. She is almost to her car when she is stopped by a worker in a cowboy hat. Teresa is afraid that she has been caught, but the man simply slips her a key and tells her to take the gray car because the battery died on the red one she'd been using. = Sinaloa = Xander, one of Epifaño's lieutenants, is gifted a black Rolls Royce with a suitcase full of money in the trunk by Camila. = Airport, Texas = Camila receives a call confirming that the last car was delivered and signed for. She tells the man on the other end to finish clearing out the warehouse because what James is doing could happen any minute. She tells him to keep her posted and boards her plane. = Brenda's hotel room = Teresa visits Brenda's new hotel room. Brenda has spend the entire night looking through the book and has photocopies on the wall. She only recognizes the name El Limpiador, but the rest appears to be in code. Teresa tells her to pack her things because she's going to get their papers from the lawyer, Russell. Brenda asks how when they don't have the money, and Teresa shows her the bag she'd stolen. Brenda is upset because stealing from Camila is crazy. = Eric Watson's house, Texas = Outside Eric Watson's house, James is positioned in the bushes watching him through the scope of his gun. The doorbell rings and they open it to reveal Brenda. She tells Eric that she's the person that's going to make his day. James sees her face through the scope as she enters the house. Eric says he'll make some calls about the book. Brenda sends Teresa a text telling her that Eric's in, just verifying info. = Russell's house = Teresa visits the immigration lawyer, Russell. He had gone on a 'real bender' the previous night and used up all his stash. Teresa asks him to start the process for the papers. He says that he'll need about ninety thousand dollars. She takes a bag of cocaine out of her bag and sets it down on the table, telling him that the street value for that is 90k. He replies that yeah, it would be if he stepped on it and sold it on the street. Teresa removes two more bags from her bag and says that that's a lot more than ninety, whether you step on it or not. He confirms that he's in and says that it will take a month or two, and that he'll call her. Teresa says no, she'll call him because he'll never see her again. He asks where she's going and she says that she doesn't know. = Juarez, Mexico = Don Manuel of the Jimenez cartel receives a call from Eric. The Birdman tells him about the book and the information on the pages. Brenda wants money for the book, and Manuel tells Eric to confirm the information and then pay her, because he wants that book. = Eric Watson's house = Brenda asks to use the bathroom and calls Teresa. They exchange information. Teresa hears a bird squawking and asks what is going on. Brenda says that the birds are going crazy. There is a thud from the other side of the bathroom door. Teresa realizes that James is using the device that she planted in Eric's house Un Alma. Un Mapa. Dos Futuros, Teresa is sent into the Birdman's house by James to plant a device that makes his birds act up.. She tells Brenda to get out of there. Brenda opens the bathroom door to reveal the dead bodyguard on the floor. Eric goes outside to check on his birds. James lines up the shot and shoots him in his right shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground. James approaches his body and holds up the device, pressing the button and causing the birds to quiet. Eric is in the process of threatening James when James shoots him the forehead with a handgun. He leans down to get the page from the book in Eric's hands, realizing that that must be what Brenda was there for. = James' Trailer = James pulls over in a wooded area and unlocks the trailer. Kim isn't there. He calls her and she denies the call. He leaves a voicemail and closes the trailer. He dumps his bloody shirt in a rusty metal barrel by the little dock and burns it. He calls Kim again and reminds her that he loves her, telling her that this isn't like the other times and that some people are going to try to hurt him, and the only way they can do that is by hurting her. He says that if she isn't there by nightfall, he's going to go get her, no matter where she is. He ends the voicemail and is about to head back to his vehicle when he receives a call from a man at the warehouse telling him that Teresa is gone again and that never made her deliveries. James tells him to track her car. = Brenda's hotel room = Teresa is studying the book when Brenda bursts in, saying that they're all dead. Brenda asks if the man that killed them saw her face. Brenda doesn't know. Teresa says that they need to go back to Mexico, and Brenda says she won't. Brenda tells her what she knows about El Limpiador. Teresa points to the book and says that these numbers might be to a bank account, and tells Brenda to ask her banker cousin Victor if he'll help them track the account. They hope that he will pay them to hide his information in the book, and that they will be able to live on that money until they get their papers. = Dallas bus depot = Teresa takes Tony and Brenda to the bus. They are just about to board when Brenda receives a call from her cousin Victor. Victor had checked the numbers and said that there weren't enough digits for it to belong to any bank account. Teresa convinces Brenda to board the bus even though they have nothing. = Epifaño's office, Mexico = Epifaño is doing an interview in his office. He denies any involvement with the cartels. He continues to speak as we cut to a member of the Jimenez cartel enters the biker bar that is associated with Camila and kills multiple people there. Epifaño ends his speech saying that he's a man of his word and of his people, "Vargas for the people." = Bus = Teresa and Brenda are studying the book on the bus. Tony gives an excited shout, causing Brenda to tell him to be quiet. He tells her that he just got the coordinates for the next level, which makes Teresa realize that the numbers aren't to a bank account, they're to a place. They look up the coordinates and find that it's to a farm, not a bank. Brenda says that maybe it's to a different kind of bank, the one where El Limpiador keeps the clean money. = Sinaloa = Epifaño is informed by Pote that two of their supply houses were hit that day. Batman is gathering their soldiers, waiting for the command to retaliate against the Jimenez cartel. = Juarez = Don Manuel's party is interrupted by Camila. She tells him that killing her would be a mistake because she has so much more to offer and that she used the Jimenez cartel to distract Epifaño. He cannot afford a war because he'll be outed as the cartel leader he is. She plans to take over while he's distracted. Camila offers to retrieve one of Manuel's lieutenants as he's being transported to a high-security prison in Colorado. Manuel agrees that they will be friends if she does this for him. = James' trailer = Night has fallen. In the trailer, James is smoking. He calls Camila and tells her that Teresa ran with four keys of coke. Camila asks if she left any clues. James looks down at the blood-spattered page and lies no. He says that he'll go get her, but Camila tells him that he's too valuable to her and that he needs to stay hidden. She hangs up. James hears an approaching car and draws his weapon, relaxing when he recognizes Kim. Kim comes in wordlessly and sits down with a pillow in her lap. James sits next to her. Neither say a word. = Tunnel/Mexico = In the tunnel, Brenda complains of her ruined shoes. Teresa heads up the ladder first, followed by Tony, then Brenda. Victor, Brenda's cousin, is waiting at the top. Victor offers Brenda the use of his green Subaru for as long as she needs. Tony begins crying when he is told that he's going to abuelita's house instead of with his mom. Brenda reassures him that it will all be alright. As the pair walk away, Brenda looks to Teresa for reassurance. It will all be okay, right? Tell me I didn't just lie to my kid. Appearances * James Valdez * Kim Brown * Camila Vargas * Teresa Mendoza * Eric Watson aka Birdman * Don Manuel Jimenez * Tony Parra * Epifaño Vargas * Pote Galvez * Victor Songs * Sunday Mourning by Night Beats Notes * James lies to Camila about the page from the book. Quotes * So? You got something on me. I got something on you. We're in this together. You seem to forget that if I hadn't found you that day, you wouldn't be alive. Call it destiny. -Camila to Teresa * Some days my job is to just keep all of you safe. -Camila to Teresa * My name is Brenda Parra. My husband's name was Chino Parra. And he worked with Epifaño right up to the day that that pinche puto had him murdered. That's who I am. -Brenda to Eric * Some people are going to try and hurt me, and the only way they can do that is by hurting you. Do you understand me? Look, if you're not here by nightfall, I'm gonna come and get you wherever you are. You know I will. I'm not just gonna sit here and wait while you're out there in danger. That's it. That's where I stand. -James leaving a voicemail for Kim * Don Manuel: Your husband is a better diplomat than you. ** Camila: Diplomacy breeds lies. It breeds deception. You cannot tell people what you really think if you are being diplomatic. And you're right. My husband is much better at it than I am. Gallery James. punto sin retorno. dylanobriyn.gif James + fanservice. punto sin retorno. gargoyles42.gif James + weapons. killing eric. punto sin retorno. gargoyles42.gif Kim looking at james. punto sin retorno. gargoyles42.gif Kim and james. punto sin retorno. gargoyles42.gif James looking at kim. punto sin retorno. gargoyles42.gif Kim brown. punto sin retorno. stills.png Russell talking to teresa. punto sin retorno. stills.png James hugging kim. punto sin retorno. stills.png Kim on stairs. punto sin retorno. stills.png James in kim's hallway punto sin retorno.png Epifanio in punto sin retorno stills.png Teresa punto sin retorno stills.jpg Teresa 1x11.jpg Pote 1x11.jpg Russell the lawyer 1x11.jpg James 1x11.jpg James and kim 1x11.jpg Brenda and Teresa 1x11.jpg Epi 1x11.jpg Brenda 1x11.jpg | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Season 1 Category:1x11